


傻瓜

by yizhiwang



Category: HIStory3: 那一天 | HIStory3: Make Our Days Count
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:07:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21744244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yizhiwang/pseuds/yizhiwang
Relationships: 香菇cp 项顾
Kudos: 2





	傻瓜

傻瓜

于希顾正站在洗手台边努力的清洗做豆浆的工具，抬头看了一眼墙上的挂钟。还有半小时就可以下班，一想到他会来接自己下班嘴角就不自觉的上扬。  
“小顾！今天差不多了，你早点回家。”卢志刚把手里的工作做完后嘱咐道。  
“志刚哥，没关系。今天我准时下班。”  
卢志刚是过来人一看小顾的表情就了解了，他忍不住担忧起来。表情认真的问道：“小顾，其实我一直都想和你说。这条路你不应该走……”  
“志刚哥……”  
“我很担心你的将来，很多事情其实我不说你也明白。项豪廷现在说喜欢你，但你们还那么年轻。他的喜欢会有多久……何况他本来是喜欢女生的。如果有一天他……”  
“我明白的……志刚哥……”  
于希顾低下了头，志刚哥所说的自己不是没有考虑过。只是他知道自己回不了头，等自己有所警醒时已经陷的太深。  
“如果将来有一天……他……”只要想到会有这样的结果心脏就好难受，“只要他告诉我，不要骗我……我会祝福他的……”  
“小顾！”卢志刚不忍心看此刻于希顾的表情，那么决绝那么义无反顾。本来可以靠自己努力慢慢走向眼光的孩子，却因为命运走上了一条崎岖坎坷的道路。

在爱情里我们都是傻瓜不是吗？！

项豪廷在街对面来回踱步，看看手机时间又抬头看看街对面的店铺。因为想早点看到自己的心上人所以早早的就等在豆浆店的对面。  
“哦，怎么还没下班啊？”大个子实在有些着急。  
下一秒于希顾就出现在了店铺的门口，他先是左右看了看然后目光锁定在了街对面的项豪廷。脸上挂着显示不住的幸福感，白白的牙齿明亮又可爱。  
被晃神的项豪廷一把抱住了小跑过来的对方。  
“干嘛？被人看到怎么办？”于希顾有些害羞。  
“那有什么关系，我要让所有的人都知道你是我的！” “好了啦，不是说要送我回家？走吧！”  
项豪廷又用力抱了一下才勉强松开手，但是马上又牵起来于希顾的手。还放到脸颊上蹭了蹭，“冷吗？你的手好凉？”  
于希顾把头靠在了对方的肩膀上轻轻的说：“有你在，我就不怕了……”  
“你说什么？”  
“没什么。”  
“哦，你怎么这样！快点告诉我嘛！”

“我说明天休息，我们去约会！”  
“啊！真的吗！我爱死你了！”  
“傻瓜……”

未来那么长，有两个“傻瓜”在一起才会勇敢前进，不是吗？！


End file.
